omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Deoxys
|-|Base Form= |-|Attack Form= |-|Defense Form= |-|Speed Form= Character Synopsis Deoxys is a Psychic-type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It's revealed that Deoxys is initially a space-virus that first arrived Earth in the shape of apparently non sentinent, semi-translucent crystals embedded on rocky meteorites that fell throughout the tropical Hoenn Region. Deoxys takes on four different forms. All four have one common thread: the main body has a meteor-like sphere in its chest and strand-like arms that resemble a strand of DNA. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: '''Pokemon '''Name: '''Deoxys '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown, but it's implied that Deoxys came to earth well before the events of Pokemon Emerald '''Classification: '''Extraterrestrial Virus, Alien, Psychic-Type Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, DNA Pokémon '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Psychic Pokemon have the ability to telepathically speak with others and manipulate their minds through various techniques), Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Illusion Creation, Possession, Magnetism Manipulation, Can create auroras, Absorption of physical and energy-based attacks via Biological Manipulation/Body Control, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Fighting-type and Psychic-type moves, Darkness Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (can change its shape to better suit different combat situations), Homing Attack, Power Nullification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Can survive in the vacuum of space Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Fought Mewtwo and was shown to be capable of impaling him with his attacks . Is enemies with Mega Rayquaza, who should be on the same league as the aformentioned Mewtwo in X & Y form. In addition, Vastly superior to Pokemon featured in Pokemon Stadium, some of which having the ability to learn Seismic Toss). '''Higher '''via Attack Form 'Speed: Massively FTL+(Capable of outpacing Mega Rayquaza and Mewtwo. Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack). Higher 'via Speed Form 'Lifting Ability: Planetary '(Controls the planet busting Grand Meteor Delta) 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can harm both Mewtwo and Mega Rayquaza with their attacks, the former was pierced by Deoxy's tentacles) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Rayquaza'a Hyper Beam only awakened Deoxys as opposed to deal any lasting damage. Consistently tanked hits from a serious Mewtwo in Pokemon Adventures) 'Stamina: Extremely High ' 'Range: 'Extended melee range. '''Planetary '''with certain moves of various types. 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Even intelligent Pokemon like Mewtwo are able to be outpaced and swiftly defeated by Deoxys. In addition, Deoxys is considered smart even in relation to researchers of Hoenn) '''Weaknesses: '''Deoxys is susceptible to Bug-type, Dark-type and Ghost-type moves. Different forms increase certain stats while also lowering other ones. The core in his chest is his brain and is exposed. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyper Beam:' Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. *'Psycho Boost:' Deoxys's signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful psychic energy sphere at the foe. *'Extreme Speed:' Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. *'Zap Cannon:' Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. *'Protect:' Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. *'Night Shade:' Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. *'Psychic:' Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Double Team:' Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. *'Recover:' Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. *'Teleport:' Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battle and move around the battlefield. *'Reflect:' Deoxys sets up a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the power of physically based attacks. *'Light Screen:' Deoxys sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. *'Safeguard:' Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. Also protects it and its allies from status conditions. *'Giga Impact:' Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. *'Iron Defense:' Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defense stat. *'Leer:' Deoxys leers at the opponent lowering their Defense. *'Skill Swap:' Using its psychic power Deoxys swaps Abilities with the opponent. *'Wrap:' Deoxys wraps the opponent with its tentacles and constricts them dealing damage over time while they are wrapped. *'Knock Off:' Deoxys slaps the opponent to knock off their item. Its power increase by 50% if the opponent does indeed have an item that can be knocked off. *'Pursuit:' Deoxys attacks the opponent with a dark attack that doubles in power should they try to escape. *'Snatch:' Deoxys steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. *'Psycho Shift:' If Deoxys has a status condition it can transfer it to opponent using its psychic power. *'Cosmic Power:' Deoxys absorbs a power from space to boost its defense and special defense. *'Zen Headbutt:' Deoxys focuses some psychic power into its head and then headbutts the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. *'Taunt:' Deoxys taunts the opponent which only allows them to use offensive attacks. *'Spikes:' Deoxys layers the ground with up to three layers of spikes that damage any who enter or reenter the fight unless they are in the air when they come in. *'Amnesia:' Deoxys temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Counter:' Deoxys reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. *'Mirror Coat:' Deoxys reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. *'Swift:' Deoxys fires a series of nearly undodgable stars at the opponent. *'Agility:' Deoxys lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. *'Superpower:' Deoxys attacks the opponent with extreme physical force. This lowers its attacks and defense afterwards however. *'Detect:' Deoxys sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Illusionist Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 4